1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to puffer type compressed gas circuit interrupters, and more particularly to subtransmission type circuit interrupters for use in the voltage rating of 34.5 kV to 72.5 kV.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Application of circuit interrupters in the subtransmission voltage classifications has been dominated by the low cost oil circuit breaker. Even with the flammable properties of oil and the high degree of maintenance associated with the oil circuit breaker, the high cost of SF.sub.6 puffer type breakers have not allowed power engineers to benefit from the advantages of SF.sub.6 technology. An SF.sub.6 puffer type circuit interrupter has been needed in the subtransmission voltage classifications that allows power engineers the opportunity to take advantage of the new SF.sub.6 technology at a cost competitive with oil circuit breakers.